The invention relates generally to ice chests/coolers typically used for picnics, tailgating, fishing, and other outdoor activities. More specifically, the invention relates to a cutting board assembly that provides for the storage of a cutting board while keeping a divider in place during use of the cutting board. Coolers are known in the art and typically comprise an insulated compartment to keep items cool and all items placed in the cooler are typically intermixed.